User blog:Tepig921/Pokemon Y Review
Back in October Pokemon X & Y were released for the 3DS. Unlike past Pokemon games which were released in Japan months before they were released worldwide, Pokemon X & Y were released everywhere on October 12. The first Pokemon games on the 3DS promised new features and lets see how well they did. Review Pokedex There are over 300 Pokemon you can catch in X & Y before finishing the game and 721 in total. The number of ways you can finish these game are intense but these games also have arranged where you can catch each Pokemon better. In past games you don't start seeing a variety of Pokemon until you beat the first few gyms but as soon as you start the new games you can catch a large variety of Pokemon which helps this game start faster and better. Battles Battling hasn't changed from Black & White which is good since those games had good battling. If it ain't broke don't fix it. Story Unlike the fifth generation, XY goes back to when the stories in Pokemon were very non-existant which can be disappointing for some people. Region My biggest problem with Unova (from BW and BW2) was that it was very small when compared to previous regions like Hoenn. The new Kalos region is actually quite huge and is the biggest in the series. Each area has lots to explore and secrets. New features The Mega Evolutions are new forms of Pokemon in this game. Some old Pokemon have these new forms which boost their stats and sometimes changes their types or abilities. They look pretty cool but their are few disadvantages when using one. I think the Mega Evolutions should have been put in to balance out the Pokemon but instead it overpowers them and their is no reason not to use it if you can. Other features such as Super Training, the Exp. Share and Roller Skates also help the game and you no longer need to level grind and the game is always fast. This game helped with the simple convenience very well. Graphics The graphics of XY are an improvement. These games are fully 3D and have areas you wouldn't have been able to see in past games. I really like the graphics but when I look at games like The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D I wish that XY could have looked like that. Sound Pokemon X & Y still lack voice acting but they have updated the cries of old Pokemon so they no longer sound like strange noises from an original Game Boy. The music is amazing and has a very nice electric guitar. Because of the guitar, I think XY have the best soundtrack in the whole series. Verdict Pokemon X & Y are the definitive 3DS game. On December 27, Pokemon Bank will be released and you will be able to transfer over old Pokemon from Pokemon Black & White which will only expand these games more. There are also 3 Pokemon (Diancie, Volcanion and Hoopa) which aren't available at all and will be released later so there is more to look forward to in XY. The online modes have been improved too and are Nintendo's best online multiplayer games. Overall Buy X or Y if you like video games. They are great games to have for your 3DS and they are one of the countless reasons to buy a 3DS. To me, I think that HGSS and RSE are better than XY (but are Ruby & Sapphire remake done in the style of XY would be better than that). However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't buy these games. Category:Blog posts Category:Pokemon Category:Fan Reviews